


Just Call Him Cupid Giacometti

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Pet Death, Christophe Is Best Wingman, M/M, Viktor Is Useless, yuuri is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: At Worlds 2016, Viktor develops a bit of a fascination with Japan's Ace.  Christophe, as Viktor's best friend, gets to hear all about it, and as someone who knows Yuuri a little, decides that the best way to deal with it is to shove them together in Sochi.





	Just Call Him Cupid Giacometti

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on [this](http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/159344345419/au-of-sorts-where-chris-walks-up-to-yuuri-after).

It had all started at Worlds. Viktor was bored waiting to go out for his free skate, and over Yakov’s objections, he went out to watch the earlier groups live instead of on the TVs in the back. Christophe decided to go with him, and was glad he did. He’d never seen Viktor staring at the ice with his mouth hanging open like that.

When the skate was over and they were waiting for the score, Viktor finally pulled himself together enough to talk. “Who _is_ that and why haven’t I seen him before?”

“His name’s Katsuki Yuuri, and he’s Japan’s new ace. This is his first time making it to Worlds since Juniors. I skated against him a few times back then. He’s not very social, but we’ve kept in touch. You’ve never drawn a Grand Prix event with him and he’s never made Finals, so I think this is the first time you’d have skated against him.”

“That is a crime. Skating like that, he should be in the Finals. Why’s he so early today?”

Christophe rolled his eyes. “He had a couple mistakes yesterday – an underrotated quad toe loop, and he fell on his combo.”

Yuuri’s score came up, and Christophe was pleased to see it was very good. Viktor applauded and got up. “I should get back before Yakov comes out here to make a scene. I’m glad I came out, though.”

Viktor won, naturally, and Christophe got bronze, which was slightly disappointing as it was a very close margin between him and Cao Bin. Yuuri’s score had gotten him into the top ten, which made Christophe smile, and Viktor commented that he hoped to meet Yuuri at a Grand Prix event since it was likely he'd be invited.

 

All summer, Christophe got to hear all about Katsuki Yuuri. Viktor watched his old routines on YouTube, and every time, he would call Christophe demanding to know what was holding Katsuki back from being in the Finals with them. On the podium at Four Continents and Worlds. If Christophe knew, he’d have told him. It wasn’t his coach – Celestino was good. It sure wasn’t a lack of talent or effort.

Of course, he got to deal with the meltdown when assignments came out. Viktor and Christophe would both be at Skate Canada, but neither of them had an event with Yuuri. “If he doesn’t make the Finals, it won’t be until Worlds that I get to see him skate in person again, Chris! How am I supposed to survive? It’s already been forever.”

As they stood together on the podium in Canada, Christophe raised an eyebrow at Viktor. “Stay close to me? Did you have someone in particular in mind when you produced that program?”

Viktor's eyes sparkled with mischief. “Maybe.”

“Would it be Skate America’s silver medalist?”

“It’s certainly not the gold medalist. That Canadian guy. All technique, no presentation. Boring." Viktor shuddered. "Yuuri should have won that.”

“You are hopeless.”

Viktor put a finger to his lips. “He’s a fan. That should make it easy to start a conversation, shouldn’t it?”

"I don't think it will go well if you treat him like just another fan, Viktor. He's not. Don't do something stupid like walk up to him and offer him a commemorative photo."

 

Viktor took gold again in Russia, Christophe in France. Yuuri’s final event was Japan, and as soon as Yuuri’s score was in, Christophe braced for the call. Sure enough, Viktor called to make pterodactyl noises for a few minutes before saying something meaningful. “He’ll be in Sochi! Chris, you have to help me.” Christophe wasn't so sure he had to - but then again, if he helped Viktor here, it might mean not having to deal with Viktor's gushing. It was a very long shot. It would probably just change the nature of the gushing.

Still, Christophe approached Yuuri after practice on the first day. “Hey, Yuuri. It’s been a while!”

“Christophe!" Yuuri jumped a little at the unexpected greeting. "Hi. You did great in qualifiers.”

“So did you! Congratulations on your first Grand Prix Finals. Have you met everyone here?”

“You, of course, Michele, we skated against each other back in Juniors and Michele was at the NHK with me, and JJ was at Skate America. I guess technically I’ve met Viktor Nikiforov, a long time ago when Worlds was in Tokyo I got to go and Viktor signed a poster for me, but that doesn’t really count, does it? If I’ve ever met Cao Bin, I don’t remember it.”

“Can’t help with Bin, I barely know him either, but if you’d like I can introduce you to Viktor. Properly, this time.”

Yuuri backed up, eyes wide and hands flailing. “No, that’s… I shouldn’t… I don’t want to impose! He must be busy, preparing for the competition tomorrow… I wouldn’t want to distract him. Not that I’m much of a distraction, but… oh no, kill me now.”

Christophe bit his lip to keep from laughing. Yuuri was a Viktor Nikiforov Fanboy, all right. “He won’t mind a bit, I promise. In fact, you should come to dinner with us tonight. Viktor’s got a sponsor meeting over lunch, but…”

“I… I can’t, Coach Celestino doesn’t like me wandering the night before a competition, but maybe tomorrow? After the short program is over?” Yuuri didn't sound sure, but Christophe decided not to push him any more today. He remembered Yuuri had always been prone to nerves back in Juniors, and if he hadn't grown out of it, Christophe didn't want to be the reason Yuuri didn't do well the next day.

“Sure! Hope to see you then.” Christophe went to find Viktor, who was waiting impatiently for the report. “He seemed a bit terrified at the thought of meeting you again.”

“Again?” Viktor frowned.

“Like you said, he’s a fan. You signed a poster for him years ago. He does not expect you to remember him at all.”

After a moment, Viktor's eyes lit up. “Oh! In Tokyo?”

Christophe blinked a couple times. “Yes, actually. Do you really remember him, or are you just guessing?”

“Guessing. It’s the only time I can think of that I’d have been in Japan before he left for America.”

 

Yuuri’s short program went quite well, giving him a good shot at a medal. When Christophe left the Kiss and Cry after beating Yuuri for first, he went straight to Yuuri. “You did really well.”

“Thanks. You did better.”

“Well, we’re both about to get our asses kicked." Yuuri smiled and watched Viktor as he started his program. "I swear, it’s like he’s two different people. Off the ice, he is a hopeless dork.”

“But he’s always so… Viktor!” Yuuri didn't take his eyes off the skater despite the protest.

“He’ll probably be mad at me for telling you what a dork he is, but he is.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be his friend?”

“Exactly, which means I know who he is when the spotlights and cameras are off.”

As expected, Viktor scored significantly higher than anyone else. Christophe caught the look on his face when he saw Christophe sitting with Yuuri and shook his head. “So, are you joining us for dinner? See for yourself what a dork he is?”

Yuuri pulled in on himself. “I… I can’t…”

“Yes you can. Come on, Yuuri. He was quite disappointed you didn’t join us yesterday, if you’re worried about intruding.”

“I’m not…" Yuuri shook his head. "Why would Viktor be disappointed that some dime-a-dozen skater didn’t go to lunch with him?”

Christophe facepalmed. Why had he agreed to this? Yuuri was just as dense as Viktor, it would seem. “Okay, he is definitely going to be mad at me for this one, but I cannot deal with another four months of him. He likes you.”

“He doesn’t even know me.”

“No, but he wants to.”

“Why?”

“Ask him.” Christophe waved Viktor over from where he’d been standing and glaring at Christophe. Viktor came over, looking a little awkward. “Viktor, meet Yuuri. Yuuri, you are not allowed to run away until you say something to him.”

Yuuri swallowed hard. “Um, hello, Viktor? You looked really good out there.”

Viktor was also uncharacteristically nervous, voice quieter than usual as he responded. “You too. I haven’t been able to stop watching you since Worlds. It’s good on film, but you are amazing in person.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he looked around, finally settling his gaze on Chris.

Christophe shrugged. “I told you he liked you.”

“Why? I’m not even all that talented…”

“Yes you are,” Christophe and Viktor both said. Viktor stuck his tongue out at Christophe. “You don’t get here without talent, Yuuri.” Viktor’s stomach grumbled and he stared at it. “Right. Dinner. Please come, Yuuri! We’re off tomorrow, so your coach shouldn’t mind.”

Yuuri looked a little terrified, but to Christophe’s immense relief, he agreed. After his second drink, Yuuri relaxed a lot, and Christophe wished he and Viktor had done this sooner. Once you got through the shell, Yuuri was a lot of fun. It had been a long time since Christophe had seen such a genuine smile from Viktor.

When Yuuri’s phone rang, Christophe urged him to ignore it. Yuuri checked the caller ID and got serious quickly. “It’s my sister. It’s the middle of the night in Japan, this is important. Excuse me.” Yuuri walked out. Ten minutes later, he wasn’t back, so Viktor went out to check on him. Ten minutes later, neither of them came back, so Christophe paid the bill and sent Viktor an angry text.

 

The next morning, Christophe finally heard something from Viktor. “Sorry. Emergency. Spending day with Yuuri because he needs company.” He decided to leave the two of them alone for the time being.

He didn’t see either of them until warmups for the free skate. Yuuri looked terrible, not that Christophe was rude enough to say anything. Viktor looked like himself, perfectly confident and comfortable – except for how he kept glancing over to Yuuri and letting the mask slip.

As Michele took the ice, Christophe was finally able to catch Viktor’s arm. “I think I deserve some sort of explanation.”

Viktor glanced over at Yuuri, who was talking to his coach. “That call the other night, the one from his sister, was to tell him his dog died. He didn’t take the dog with him to America, so he hadn’t seen the dog in years, so there’s guilt in addition to grief. He’s also feeling a lot of pressure to do well today, to earn the faith his nation is putting in him and the support they’re giving him.”

Both of those, Christophe could understand. “Oh. Do you think he’ll be okay?”

Viktor shrugged. “I don’t know. I hope so.”

Yuuri was clearly struggling as he stretched out, but when his coach came to get him after JJ’s skate started, Viktor joined them for the walk out. Curious, Christophe followed, and his jaw dropped along with everyone else’s when Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead right before Yuuri stepped onto the ice. The kiss changed something in Yuuri, as he stood up a little straighter and squared his shoulders. His skating wasn’t as good as Christophe had seen it before, but he was every bit as captivating as always, and he didn’t screw up his jumps too badly.

Viktor’s skate was magnificent, as always, and naturally he took gold. Christophe got silver, and Yuuri stared at the bronze medal they hung around his neck for a good thirty seconds before he finally looked up at the cameras. Viktor hugged him, and didn’t let go completely when he turned back to the cameras. Just enough to put his other arm around Christophe.

At the press conference, the first question was asking Viktor about the kiss. “No, Yuuri and I are not dating at this time. If you don’t count a brief meeting in Tokyo in 2008, we’ve only really known each other two days.” Yuuri shot Viktor a startled look at the mention of Tokyo. “As for what the future holds, who knows? I think I’d like that.”

“So you only just met him here, at the Grand Prix Finals?”

“Yes. And I’m very grateful that it’s Chris up here with us, because if it weren’t for him, I would probably still be watching videos on the internet and wishing I could talk to Yuuri. Whether we date or not, Yuuri is my friend, and no one can have too many of those!”

“Yuuri?”

It took Yuuri a couple tries to get words out. “I’m still not convinced I’m not having a very long, very surreal dream, and I’ll wake up the morning before our first practice here, and Viktor will still be the untouchable Ice God he’s always seemed, and I’ll still be the nobody from Japan who somehow lucked into the Grand Prix Finals.”

“It wasn’t luck, Yuuri,” Viktor said. “You earned your way here, just like the rest of us.”

“Anyway, Christophe, thank you for trying to make me die of embarrassment.”


End file.
